


A begining

by winterspirit13



Series: Magic AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Magic!AU, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit13/pseuds/winterspirit13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's been on the run for awhile, using his magic to give him odd jobs here and there, but lately he's been short. Short of money, food, and any sort of hope. That is, until Alfred finds him, and he joins the two dragon riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A begining

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this for about a year, and I figured that I should actually post it. It's a part of a series I may or may not finish or post.

’Food, I need food.’ 

That was the thought running through my head, enforced by the only growing pains in my shrunken stomach. How do you explain hunger? Well, I could feel it. Feel it from the pain in my empty stomach. It demanded for something, anything to be consumed. I could also feel it in the way that it clouded my mind, making it nearly impossible to concentrate, to do anything really. It left me in a daze. I could hear it from the growling that my same stomach gave off (Although I suppose humans only have one stomach, so stating that fact feels slightly useless now). It food, anything would do. And I could even see it and smell it as well, though most people don’t mention that part of hunger. Everything was so much brighter, even if my sight was sometimes blurred. And oh, could I smell that man’s warm meal. Food always smells better on the brink of starvation.

This was the same man, who unfortunately was giving me the evilest of eyes. “Get out of here, scum!!” He shouted and his face turned into an ugly one of disgust as he saw me. 

That made sense I suppose, after all he was clothed in simple yet what had to have been expensive clothing. I was in old, dirty clothes. Not to mention that I hadn’t the time for a real bath or shower in far too long. Usually I wouldn’t be like this; I would do jobs here and there and earn enough money to get me by. That had not been the case this month, unfortunately.

No, things hadn't been going well for me this month.

I turned and ran into the ally. Nothing good would come from staying there, after all, words weren’t always the only thing to be thrown at ‘scum’ like me. 

How was I supposed to find any bloody food anyways? I didn’t have a single penny on me. ‘Okay, Arthur, just think this through, survival first, remember?’ I told myself. What could be done? I wasn’t near any shops, so stealing anything wouldn’t be possible. Not that I liked stealing anyways, It was certainly not my intention to really become one of the scum that man assumed I was. No, I never wanted to stoop to stealing, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. However, I had a more pressing matter to deal with than my personal ethics.

I was in what I think was called an alleyway. I wasn’t used to these larger cities, really. Anyway it seemed that people had taken the liberty to throw their garbage here. It certainly smelled rancid, that much was true. I leant down and started to rummage through the waste. I may have my pride, but with no money at the moment, I would have to do these sorts of things in order to survive.

Altogether, I understand that I would be accurate in saying that I was indeed not in the most pleasant of situations. And, of course, being in the horrid situation that I was the world simply had to make it worse, as it usually does.

It rained. And when I say rain I don’t mean a simple drizzle, sprinkle, or a quaint shower. It poured, pelting down large and cold drops.   
I could feel my energy fading as my movements grew slower. My limbs were made of lead, and the rain had to have turned this place into an ocean, as my movements felt so slow that I could have been walking through water. I just wanted to rest my eyes… but dammit I knew that if I did, I most likely wouldn’t be opening them again.

I continued my efforts with no luck until I had no choice after nearly passing out several times. I leant back against the wall, sliding down, trying to bring my knees to my body for some warmth. My vision was blurry, and black was taking over parts of it.   
Could I really end like this? Hungry, cold, and unremembered? Just a simple runaway that never made it?

Dammit, this wasn't what I had wanted when I left. I was sure I could make it.

“..ude? don’t look…..good” I heard a muffled voice. Slowly, my brain processed that it was not a threat. I used any strength that I had left to focus again. After all, this stranger wasn’t yelling at me, they may be friendly. They could have food.

“Ngggh…” Well then, there goes making a dignified request. 

“Oh good dude, I totally thought that you were gonna be dead or whatever.” He said loudly. The stranger was tall, well built, wheat-colored hair, and had shining blue eyes. He was also quite handsome, though his atrocious grammar cancelled that out in my opinion. And he clearly wasn’t from here, what with his strange way of speaking, though in my state I couldn’t entirely place this.

“…do you have food?” I asked and the wariness in my voice evident. What can I say? You learn not to trust people, especially if you were me.  
“Oh yeah, sure dude. You look like you’ve practically, like, starved the last few weeks” He handed me some bread with meat on it.

It wasn’t the most elegant of meals, but it wasn’t rotten and it wasn’t French. I ate it quickly, feeling some strength come back to me. My head stopped spinning at the least. 

“I hope I don’t come off as too rude, but why are you helping me? Normally strangers just walk by when they see this sort of thing.” I said, my tone holding an air of suspicion. Just because this person was acting nice did not mean that he couldn’t be a threat. “And who are you?” I added on.

“The name’s Alfred F. Jones, and it’s 'cause I am the hero!” He laughed then, but it was a strange and childish laugh. If I had to write it out it would be ‘Nurufuu~’. Honestly it was more of a shout and less of a laugh.

“Right, of course a ‘hero’” I rolled my eyes. So he had some weird hero-complex? That would explain it. I didn't really want his pity, but at least I got something out of it.

“I am!” He exclaimed indignantly.

“I’m sure you are,” I said with sarcasm dripping from every word, “but there wouldn’t happen to be any other reason would there?” 

“Uh, well I’m in kinda the same situation that I think you’re in. On the run and all. Except I try to help people and things!” Well, he certainly had more food than me.

“Oh, and things, very descriptive” I couldn’t hold back the remark. He ignored me, and continued on.

“It was just me and then I met up with this guy, Gilbert. We travel together; you could join us if you wanted.”

“Gilbert, Gilbert as in the Teutonic Rider? Didn’t he go missing?” I asked in confusion. Mentally smacking my self, I realized it was probably just the same name-it would be much more interesting if it was the Teutonic rider, anyways.

“Yeah he did. That’s why he’s here. Come on dude, being on your own isn’t easy, and you know it! Well, duh, you almost just passed out.” 

I can’t say his point wasn’t true, though I did find this ‘Alfred’ rude and obnoxious. He certainly didn't need to rub it in. There was no real harm in going with them however… He most likely had no intentions to kill me, or he could have left me to starve. And there was safety in numbers… 

“Fine, I’ll end my sweet isolation to join you ‘group’. But only for now.” I gave into the idea, knowing it was really the best option. Unless of course this man turned out to be some sort of axe murderer, but I was going to trust he wasn’t. All things considering, however, he should really know my name. “And I’m Arthur Kirkland.” As I said this I stood, but stumbled slightly

“Whoa, dude. Careful. You still don’t seem to have all your strength back,” Alfred said, as he steadied me. I quickly moved back away from him, and supported myself without falling this time.

“I’ll be perfectly fine with a good night’s rest,” I huffed indignantly. I certainly did not want this man to think that I wasn’t capable of even walking.

“Of course dude and probably some more food.” He laughed loudly again, though I couldn’t see why. The statement could have been said with maybe a chuckle… but really, it wasn’t all that amusing. Alfred’s nature was completely foreign to me, and I wasn’t sure if I should say that it irritated me. I've no clue what he has to be so cheerful about, at the very least.

He started walking, and I followed him, correctly assuming he was going to wherever this Gilbert would probably be. We walked through the alleyway, and as it seems, it lead to another street. This area of the city seemed poorer, and the roads were really just dirt packed down from people, horses, and carriages alike going over it.

We continued to walk for around 15 minutes, and passed by a number of buildings, until we came by an inn. It was anything but high-class, what with the chipped paint on the sign, I observed. I made no comment; I would have been sleeping against some wall because of my current lack of money. 

We walked inside, and Alfred turned down a hall to the right. He kept walking until the 12 door, and pulled out a key. “This is where me and Gilbert are staying, but not for long. There’s only one bed, so one of us has had to sleep on the floor” He spoke as he inserted the key and turned it. The lock made a soft click, and Alfred opened the door.

“Well, it’s better than being outside in the rain,” I commented.

“Ha, that’s for sure!” He laughed. I spotted a man with white hair, and as he looked up, I noticed his red eyes. I was startled slightly, for I hadn’t seen anyone with such an unnatural color for their eyes, nor someone that young looking with white hair.

“Who’s the short one?” The man said to Alfred, gesturing to me. I huffed indignantly at being called short, because I really wasn’t that much shorter than either of them. I assumed that this was Gilbert, though I still wondered about the color of his eyes and hair. I had heard stories of his rather odd appearance, but it was quite startling in person.

“That’s Arthur,” Alfred easily replied. “Arthur, Gilbert. Gilbert, Arthur” He said pointing to each of us respectfully.  
“Hallo!” He greeted in a loud manner, with a thick accent. “You’re wondering about my awesome eyes und hair, ja?” He inferred, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I can’t say it isn’t unusual…” despite getting annoyed quickly, I don’t truly like being rude to others. That was, of course, excluding that bloody idiot of a frog…

“I’m albino, its rare, und makes me look completely awesome.” 

We talked for a bit, me getting to know the two a bit better. Enough, anyways, to see that they would be a pain. But I could quickly let my mind settle on the idea that I would rather have the annoying buzz that would surely accompany staying with these two than the silence of being on my own.


End file.
